Final Fantasy CRISIS CORE - Renaissance
by Oo-LightAngel-oO
Summary: Et si les événements de Crisis Core ne s'étaient pas passés comme prévu ? Grace à elle ... FanFiction alternative issue de l'univers de Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core. Les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à Square Enix.
1. Prologue

_**Montagnes de Nibelheim – naissance de la Shinra**_

Courir. Courir. Courir pour ne pas quitter ce monde sous les coups des gardes et leurs armes crachant le feu et le métal. Courir pour fuir ce lieu mille fois maudit. Courir, pour Vivre en ce monde.

Il y a quelques mois. _Lorsque qu'il y a quelques mois je me suis éveillée à nouveau, je n'entendais plus la voix de la planète._ Il y a deux ans, les portes de cette prison de verre se sont refermées sur moi. Lorsque les premières expériences ont débuté. Lorsqu'on me laissait pour morte sur une table. Lorsque j'étais branchée à ce monstre de fer au bruit infernal. Lorsque la _sa substance interdite_ m'irradiait de douleur. Lorsque je n'étais plus que larmes et souffrance.

Mais depuis que _leur lumière _m'avait rendue visite, je me raccrochais à la Vie. A la mienne ? A toutes les vies de cette planète ? _À celles qui marchaient sur la planète, à celles qui naviguaient à travers la planète. _J'en faisais partie.

Une porte s'ouvre, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Mes mains d'enfant peinent à pousser sur ces lourdes barrières. Mais je connais le chemin à suivre ; _il _m'a montré le plan. Des cris de ceux qu'ils appellent les _Turks_ se font entendre derrière moi. Des injures. Des bruits de pas. Ceux-là ne trahissent jamais leur maître, la Shinra. Jamais. Ma grande blouse blanche entrave mes mouvements. _Pour eux, je n'ai que sept ans._ Mais je suis rapide. Ils ne savent pas ce que je suis capable de faire. Moi non plus, je ne le sais pas encore, mais je dois le faire.

Mais, alors que j'entends presque le souffle des molosses dans mon dos, je vois le sol remonter lentement. Non ! Une fois de plus, leur métal sous la forme d'une porte blindée bloque la sortie !

Une balle atteint ma cuisse. L'impact me fait chavirer et douleur m'irradie toute entière. Je reste silencieuse. La douleur, je la connais. Parce que j'ai l'habitude d'avoir mal. Parce que j'ai appris à contrôler la douleur. Je sens une énergie colossale monter en moi. Pour la première fois, je vais pouvoir la libérer. Je tends les mains devant moi. Un champ de force s'échappe de celles-ci, propulsant et réduisant en cendres le bloc de métal qui me barrait la route.

J'y suis, Dehors ! A l'extérieur ! A l'air libre ! Je vais pouvoir revoir _ma planète._

Je laisse échapper un soupir d'effroi lorsque mes yeux scrutent le paysage alentour. _Les montagnes de Nibelheim sont mortes. _Tout est mort. _L'air._ Cet air, que je pensais tel autrefois si pur et vivifiant. Il n'est en fait qu'une agression de plus. Une agression qui s'infiltre par ma gorge, dans mes poumons éreintés. Cet air irrespirable a lui-même le goût du métal. _Le ciel._ Autrefois, le ciel était une aquarelle d'azur et de blanc, illuminée par un Soleil d'or et moucheté par l'éclat des écailles des grands dragons. Seulement, ce ciel-là est fade, embué de noir, pourpre, verdâtre. _Ou est la vie ? _Les vertes montagnes grouillant de vie ne sont à présent qu'une terre sèche et désolée. Il n'y a pas âme qui vive.

Je ferme les yeux. Je ne ressens pas de présence alentours. Je suis seule au milieu de ce cimetière._ Tout est froid, tout est vide, tout est mort. _Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Je ne veux pas voir ce cauchemar. Je tente de masquer ce que mes yeux voient avec mes mains d'enfant. Je me laisse tomber à genoux sur le sol, soulevant un petit nuage de poussière.

Petit à petit, je sens d'un mal silencieux emplit les lieux, menaçant, aux aguets. Quelque chose dans ces montagnes est tapie dans l'ombre. Quelque chose au fond de moi, me hurle de m'en aller loin des rocheuses maudites. _C'est encore là avec moi._

Un épuisement soudain l'emporte sur ma volonté. Ma respiration ralentit, mon pouls est plus lent, mes paupières se ferment, mais je lutte contre la fatigue. Mais l'énergie que j'ai dépensée est trop grande, je m'affaiblis peu à peu. Ma vue embuée de larmes se brouille. Je porte une main tremblante sur ma poitrine saccadée. La douce chaleur qui s'en dégageait habituellement est à présent brûlante. _Je ne peux pas encore faire harmonie avec le pouvoir de l'Arme._

Je_ le_ sens arriver vers moi. C'est _lui_. Il me prend doucement dans ses bras, ma tête repose contre son poitrail et sa blouse blanche.

« Qui a tué le monde professeur … ? Chuchotais-je en sanglotant, agrippant quelque peu sa blouse. »

« Tu m'en vois désolé, Azahel … je n'ai pas le choix, murmure le professeur Gast avec tristesse … Mais je te promets que nous allons bientôt nous envoler loin de ce lieu. »

Je sens une aiguille franchir ma peau et injecter une substance dans ma nuque. Mes penses de brouillent. Je le veux, mais n'arrive plus à bouger. Je n'arrive pas à parler. Dans mon dos, au niveau de mes omoplates, je sens quelque chose me brûler. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?Mon pouls et ma respiration devinent de plus en plus lentes. J'ai peur. J'ai très peur.

J'espère qu'_elle_ va s'échapper. J'espère que le _petit être_ qu'elle porte dans son ventre va s'échapper avec elle. Je savais qu'il allait bientôt venir au monde, mais je n'espérais pas qu'il vienne au monde dans cette prison. _Elle _non plus. Cette femme était la personne qui _m'a vue réellement_ et qui s'est ouverte à moi. Parfois, elle voulait juste me consoler et me prendre dans ses bras, si bien qu'elle avait des gestes de _mère_. Parfois, elle était malheureuse pour moi et je le voyais à ses yeux rouges et humides. Mais_ il_ lui interdisait, lui Hojo le chef du département scientifique. _Pourtant, je crois qu'Hojo était son compagnon, mais quel compagnon traiterait sa femme de la sorte ? _Au bout du compte, je crois qu'elle et moi partagions le même sort au sein de ce manoir et ses prisons de verre.

_Je crois que suis en train de mourir. Est-ce ainsi que mon existence sur Gaia s'achève maintenant ? Est-ce que ma planète va m'emporter dans son déclin ?_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Ville de Midgard – train Shinra **_

Les mains posées sur ses genoux, le buste droit et la mine quiète, la jeune Azahel observait. Elle venait d'avoir quinze ans il y a quelques jours, mais ce soir ce n'était pas son anniversaire que l'on fêterait._ On ne le fêtait pas. _Pour Azahel, le temps passait à présent si vite, bien qu'en contre partie toute la planète semblait au ralenti. Sauf cette ville … Midgard.

Ses grands yeux azurin regardaient à travers les vitres du train, apercevant Midgard derrière une fine couche de buée. Coincée entre les chaînes montagneuses d'immeubles de béton et l'océan de nuages acides, la ville de Midgard était immense. Telle un monstre de lumière et de métal fumant jamais rassasié, avançant toujours plus haut dans le ciel. La ville flottante s'élevait à cinquante mètres au-dessus du sol et les travaux, coupables de nombreux échafaudages et grues, bâtissaient depuis des mois un inextricable réseau d'autoroutes et de voies de chemin de fer pour la relier au sol.

Au loin, au centre de cette plaque circulaire de métal, on pouvait percevoir les puissantes lumières vertes des réacteurs de la Shinra Inc., consommant d'avantage et d'avantage l'énergie de la planète. Elle regarda les huit réacteurs cracher leur lumineuse colonne de fumée jade, diluant la vapeur de Mako dans l'air épais et lourd. Illuminé par de puissants projecteurs, l'immense bâtiment éclipsait dans son ombre le reste du gigantesque édifice. Ce titan d'acier était survolé par un des hélicoptères patrouilleurs, dont le vrombissement des hélices déchirait le silence.

Ses mains effleurèrent le satin anthracite de sa robe contrastant avec sa peau claire. Cette dernière était ouverte jusqu'au milieu de son dos et sa coupe ajustée épousait sensuellement ses courbes devenues à présent des courbes de femme. Elle passa une main sur sa nuque délicate, puis la remonta afin de rajuster une coiffure raffinée, un chignon réalisé à l'aide de perles, dont quelques mèches d'albâtre bouclées descendaient dans son cou. Azahel posa à nouveau les mains sur ses genoux. Elle avait l'air d'une jolie poupée en porcelaine, tristement perdue dans cette citée de fer.

Les yeux azurins d'Azahel ne quittaient les réacteurs Mako. Ils détaillant l'élévation de l'énergie de jade qui finissait sa lente course en s'évaporant dans le ciel noir de Midgard, pour toujours. Un souspon de tristesse et d'effroi passa dans le regard de la jeune femme, venant à l'assombrir lui aussi. Un instant, Azahel baissa quelque peu la tête. À ses côtés, le général Kaligan posa un regard grave sur sa fille. Aussitôt, cette dernière compris qu'elle était rappelée à l'ordre et acquiesça en relevant le menton.

Azahel jeta discrètement une œillade à Kaligan. Son père, le Général en chef des armés Shinra, était un homme robuste au regard froid et aux cheveux grisonnants. Plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt et large comme un ours, Kaligan en imposait. Sa masse ne le rendait pas moins habile. Ses mains maîtrisaient aussitôt l'arme qu'elles empoignaient, de l'épée à la lance, en passant par le fusil ou l'arc. Il lui arrivait également d'en forger lui-même comme l'épée qu'il portait à la ceinture. Ses connaissances en la matière égalaient – voire surpassaient – celles de Scarlett, la directrice de l'armement. Il était respecté et craint de tous. Comme le démontrait la cicatrise causée par une matéria de feu contournant l'un de ses yeux, il avait livré de nombreuses batailles qui ne l'avaient qu'endurcit avec le temps. C'était Kaligan, un des membres fondateurs de la Shinra, et c'était lui qui avait versé tant de sang pour bâtir l'empire Shinra sur la tombe de ses ennemis. Néanmoins, son âge se faisant, son jeune et prometteur disciple prendrait bientôt sa place au combat.

Lentement, Azahel détourna le regard sur les SOLDAT présents dans leur wagon. Debout telles des statues, le regard perdu au loin, aucun ne ferait geste. Aucun ne faisait de faux pas, de peur de se faire foudryer par le regard de glace de Kaligan. Comme toujours, le Général et sa fille étaient escortés par des unités d'infanterie et quelques deuxièmes et troisièmes classe.

La jeune femme se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle suivait une fois de plus son père lors de l'une de ses représentations au sein du bâtiment principal Shinra. Bien qu'habituée à ce genre de cérémonies, Azahel ne pas apprécierait pas pour autant avec quelques années de plus, ni jamais d'après elle. Tout le gratin d'aristocrates et grands pontes de la Shinra, y compris le Président, y était convié. Mais ce soir était une soirée spéciale, car la Shinra tenait à célébrer la naissance de son nouveau monstre le _canon Sister Ray. _Ironie du sort, il y avait été décrété que ce soir là, en qualité d'apprentie Geisha, Azahel effectuerait une danse traditionnelle avec sa mentor Mameha. Seulement, l'idée de d'exécuter faits et gestes ce soir pour le vil plaisir pour des dirigeants Shinra, telle une jolie petite poupée articulait, la répugnait.

A la pensée de dame Mameha, le cœur d'Azahel se réchauffa un peu plus. Grace à dame Mameha qui l'avait pris sous son aile et posé sur elle un regard bienveillant. Elle affectionnait tout autant cette femme que l'art de la danse dans lequel elle faisait excellemment entrevoir sa passion. Son nom déjà célèbre dans la région commençait à s'étendre à tout le continent, cependant Azahel n'était aucunement intéressée par la renommée.

La prestance sans pareil d'Azahel avait attiré les convoitises d'un grand nombre d'hommes de Midgard. Si bien que Don Corneo ne pouvant posséder une dame d'une telle beauté au sein de sa maison close, le Honey Bee, s'était vu développer une sorte d'obsession malsaine pour elle. En réalité, Azahel se demandit bien pourquoi pouvait-on trouver gracieuse une personne d'après son physique, si elles ne prenaient pas le temps de la connaitre et donc de _la voir_ réelement. Aujourd'hui, les personnes étaient bien étranges de part leur façon de voir les choses.

Seulement, un seul avait le pouvoir de faire d'elle sienne. Le présent qu'elle portait au cou, un collier de perles hors de prix, ne lui rappelait que trop les dessins du Président Shinra qu'elle avait deviné et qui la concernaient, la marier à son fils Refus, âgé de avait six ans de moins qu'elle. Cette idée éclipsa ses souvenirs les chaleureux de Mameha et lui serra le cœur à nouveau. Il n'y avait pas une personne au monde qui répugnait Azahel autant que le Président. Cet homme, ou plutôt ce dictateur, était un odieux manipulateur. Du haut de sa tour et sur un air de musique classique, il avait osé regarder le spectacle de la plaque supérieure de la ville écraser le quartier du secteur 7, impassible, et avait fait porter le chapeau au groupe rebelle Avalanche. Du moment qu'il parvenait à ses fins le reste du monde lui importait bien peu.

Mais Azahel n'avait pas le droit, elle appartenait à la Shinra. Elle n'avait pas le droit de décider de son avenir. Elle n'avait pas le droit, c'est tout.

Ca y a est. Le cœur de la ville. Là où se tapit le monstre Shinra. Azahel soupira silencieusement.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Ville de Midgard – Bâtiment Shinra **_

La salle était à l'image du bâtiment Shinra, immense, lumineuse et circulaire. Le Général des armées et sa fille furent escortés jusqu'au sommet d'un des deux escaliers donnant sur le hall principal, d'où serpentait un grand tapis rouge menant à la cérémonie. De part et d'autre de la pièce, il y avait plusieurs buffets regorgeant de denrées alimentaires, d'alcools en tout genre et d'invités fortement intéressés. Au centre, Azahel reconnu une scène où un piano était disposé c'est ici qu'elle-même et Mameha exécuteraient leur représentation.

La pièce était parfaitement sécurisée par des unités d'infanterie sagement postées, comme faisant partie dû décors, si bien que personne ne semblait leur apporter plus d'attention que les murs auxquels elles étaient appuyées. Pour cette cérémonie aux invités de marque, des soldats de toutes classes avaient été dépêchés afin d'assurer une barrière supplémentaire contre toute menace. Si on levait à peine la tête, on pouvait apercevoir de grands drapeaux à l'effigie _« Shin-ra Electric Power Compagny »_ surplomber la tête des hommes d'armes.

Azahel observa les invités en contre bas voguer à leurs affaires diplomatiques. Elle reconnut parfaitement deux des cinq responsables principaux de la Shinra : Heidegger le responsable du maintien l'ordre public travaillant avec les quatre Turks, Scarlett la responsable de l'armement et enfin Palmer, responsable du Projet spatial.

Kaligan jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille qui remarqua que les traits de son visage se firent légèrement plus détendus. Azahel acquiesça lentement tandis que son père lui offrit son bras pour descendre les marches. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire passa avec délicatesse une main autour de ce dernier.

À leur arrivée, certains interrompirent le cours de leur discussion un instant et leurs regards se tournèrent vers les nouveaux venus. Le duo avait de quoi surprendre : il mêlait à la prestance et l'autorité d'un père et la beauté délicate d'une fille. Azahel descendait les marches avec charme et assurance, si bien qu'on ne soupçonnait pas qu'elle porte des talons hauts sous sa longue robe. De nombreux hommes s'attardaient à contempler les courbes et le visage fin de la jeune femme, se risquant à croiser le regard du Général des armées. En qualité de femme jalouse, celle en charge du département d'armement, Scarlett tourna quelque peu la tête d'un air suffisant pour lui lancer un regard hostile.

Le Général Kaligan et sa fille saluèrent les dirigeants de la compagnie. Le père d'Azahel choisit de commencer par celui qu'il jugeant le plus insupportable : Heidegger. Le directeur de la sécurité publique avait déjà consommé une certaine quantité de champagne et riait plus fort que d'accoutumée à ses propres blagues salaces que lui seul trouvait amusantes. Durant leur brève conversation, ce rustre jeta plusieurs regards envieux à la jeune Azahel, œillades significatives qui semblaient la mettre à nu.

Effarouchée, elle baissa légèrement la tête, les joues un peu rougies par la gêne envers son comportement insistant. Kaligan ne se fit pas prier pour rappeler à l'ordre Heidegger, et cela même s'il demeurait lui aussi l'un des cinq fondateurs de la compagnie il se racla la gorge et lui envoya un regard glacial. L'aura du Général coupa aussitôt court aux fantasmes d'Heidegger et à leur entrevue.

Cette formalité remplie, le Général chercha quelqu'un du regard. Le président lui-même et son fils. Il dut se baisser pour serrer la main du petit Refus Shinra. Azahel inclina respectueusement la tête devant le président et son fils. Elle pensa que l'enfant aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux d'un bleu d'acier faisait preuve d'une incroyable prestance pour son âge. Il serait peut-être un jour pire individu que son père. Le président Shinra regardait la jeune femme de haut en faisant rouler ses bagues dorées entre ses doigts boudinés. Un léger rictus sur ses fines lèvres, il lorgnait sur elle comme s'il convoitait avec avidité un magot qui lui était promis, mais qu'il détestait que l'on étale devant lui sans qu'il ne s'en empare immédiatement.

Cette fois, Kaligan demeura impassible.

Profondément troublée par tous ces perfides dirigeants rassemblés en un même lieu, Azahel fit preuve d'une volonté de fer pour garder son sang-froid. En silence, elle suivit son père vers le buffet. Seulement sa quiétude prit faim lorsqu'une main froide effleura la sienne. Scarlett venait de se glisser derrière elle, plus agile et discrète d'une vipère. Elle posa délicatement les mains sur le buste de la jeune Azahel, qui resta de marbre en lui tournant le dos. D'un rouge gourmand, les lèvres de Scarlett s'agrandirent en un sourire séducteur. Azahel pouvait sentir le souffle parfumé de la dirigeante sur son cou.

« Tu n'as pas l'air très à l'aise, petite Azahel, commença-t-elle avec une voix pleine de mesquineries. »

Scarlett se faufila à pats de velours sur le côté, jaugeant la jeune fille d'un air malsain comme on évalue une potentielle rivale.

« Que ta fille est mignonne, Kaligan … dommage qu'elle gâche cela par … continua-t-elle d'un ton malsain. »

Azahel répondit à sa rivale sans dire mot. Sereine, sans un rictus, elle tourna doucement la tête vers Scarlett, leva le menton avec grâce et posa ses grands yeux sur ceux de sa rivale. Elle plongea son regard clair dans celui de la vipère. Un regard azurin dans lequel se mêlaient intensité et ingénuité, un regard profond où l'on pourrait s'y perdre comme dans un océan. _C'était ça, sa réponse._

Le petit rictus quitta les lèvres pulpeuses de Scarlett, ses paroles aussi. Sa mine renfrognée, elle parût visiblement offensée.

« Vous êtes particulièrement en beauté ce soir, Scarlett, complimenta Kaligan d'une voix qu'il s'efforça à faire paraître légèrement mielleuse de façon à être crédible.

Merci, fit-t-elle froidement avant de tourner les talons, sous le regard d'Azahel qui ne perdait pas un seul de ses faits et gestes. »

Azahel pensa que si cette femme montrait ses plans aussi facilement que ses seins, le département de l'armement n'irait pas bien loin. Quand elle fut assez éloignée, Azahel tourna quelque peu la tête vers le Général.

« Merci père … murmura respectueusement la jeune Azahel. »

Quelques instants après sa représentation, Azahel releva le regard sur un grand soldat aux longs cheveux argentés soigneusement attachés en queue de cheval. En dépit de son âge qui devait être en apparence similaire au sien, sa musculature témoignait de nombreux rudes entraînements. La posture droite, celui-ci adoptait une attitude impassible et froide, en quelques sortes.

D'après la propagande Shinra, ce jeune homme que l'on nommait Séphiroth était promis à un avenir glorieux. D'après des rumeurs, il serait très bientôt amené à prendre le commandement des armées, et ce serait le guerrier le plus puissant de la planète.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter le court instant où les regards des deux jeunes gens se croisèrent. Durant une fraction de secondes qu'elle seule perçut, Séphiroth parût atténuer son attitude de marbre, mais cela se perçut seulement dans ses yeux. Azahel ne put guère percevoir ses intensions, seulement elle crût apercevoir dans le regard de jade une once de sentiment qu'elle identifia à mi chemin entre la curiosité et la décontenance.

_Se pourrait t'il qu'il la reconnaisse après toutes ces années ? Après tout, la petite fille qu'elle était n'avait qu'à peine tenu le nouveau-né dans ses bras. Mais, ce jour là, il lui semblait avoir à peu près observé le même regard. Mais non, ils lui avaient fait oublié tout cela tout autant que le visage de sa défunte mère._

Elle finit par détourner rapidement le regard de ce jeune homme. Séphiroth dégageait à la fois quelque chose d'étrange et de dérangeant. Quelque chose qui mettait tout ses sens à l'affût, comme un danger se trouvait à proximité.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Nord du continent – Ile isolée **_

_Six ans plus tard._

Azahel marchait à présent d'un pas assuré aux côtés de son supérieur. Après un entraînement acharné ayant fait suite à une centaine de dangereuses missions, elle venait d'être promue première classe. À présent, elle venait d'achever avec brio l'importante mission qu'on venait de lui confier : contrer l'attaque d'une petite troupe de soldats Wu ariens sur une source d'exploitation Mako.

Azahel inspira silencieusement l'air dans lequel flottaient les parfums de l'herbe fraîche et des fleurs en éclosion. Elle regardait le soleil se coucher, éclaboussant le paysage de lueur pourpre et or. L'hiver se terminant et le soleil se couchant de plus en plus tard. Il faisait doux, le temps était au beau fixe, comme si la planète s'était lassée de la grisaille qui avait recouvert le pays des semaines durant. Au loin, dans les montagnes, Azahel aperçut une meute de Bandersnatch. Ces animaux n'ayant pas de conscience individuelle vivaient pour leur meute, comme les abeilles ou les fourmis. Au printemps, ils remontaient dans les hauteurs enneigées. Ils auraient déjà dû commencer leur migration, mais la présence des réacteurs d'exploitation Mako dans la région avait perturbé leurs mœurs.

Pour Azahel, une sorte de malaise planait dans l'air ambiant depuis qu'elle avait pris part à cette mission avec son supérieur. Une aura pesante semblait faire omniprésence et étouffer la jeune femme. C'était celle de Séphiroth. Azahel frissonna.

C'était la première fois qu'Azahel était envoyée en mission avec lui, et la première fois qu'elle le côtoyait aussi longtemps. Peu de temps après sa promotion, on avait ordonné à Azahel de partir en mission, et son coéquipier n'était autre que le Grand Séphiroth. Le héros du SOLDAT qui ne connaissait nul égal et dont les médias vantaient sans arrêt les prouesses militaires. _Pourquoi cela ? _Azahel savait bien que le Héros du soldat, en dehors de son devoir de protection du président, ne se voyait confier que des tâches bien définies. Les plus importantes. Les plus dangereuses. Les missions suicides. Tout bonnement lorsqu'il n'y avait aucun autre moyen pour la Shinra de parvenir à ses fins.

Séphiroth. C'était la première fois qu'elle le côtoyait aussi longtemps. Croiser Séphiroth virtuellement dans la salle du SOLDAT n'égalait pas le fait de le rencontrer en chair et en os. La stature physique du Général égalait celle de sa réputation. Un mètre-quatre-vingt-dix de muscles sculptés dans de la pierre pâle, serrés sous un uniforme et un manteau de cuir noir. Les yeux d'Azahel détaillèrent les longues jambes taillées pour la vitesse, vêtues de bottes de cuir noires sanglées et d'un pantalon noir également. Ils remontèrent. Son uniforme était ouvert, dévoilant impétueusement son torse robuste jusqu'aux pectoraux tout en reliefs, barré par deux bretelles en croix. On ne pouvait que tenter de deviner la ligne de ses abdominaux, cachés sous une imposante ceinture noire où y était gravée l'emblème du SOLDAT. Ils suivirent ensuite les épaules protégées par des épaulettes en métal, pour remonter jusqu'au visage. Des traits certes plus fins que ceux d'Angeal ou de Genesis, mais figés dans une expression impartiale encerclée de mèches argentées. Ses yeux de jade avaient une pupille légèrement fendue, lui donnant un charme animal. La longue chevelure tombait dans le dos large et puissant du guerrier. Son corps athlétique dévoilait sa redoutable vigueur au combat, un mélange de puissance et de rapidité. En clair, il était impressionnant. A croire que rien ne pouvait gâter la perfection physique de Séphiroth pour le rabaisser au statut de simple homme.

Lui, qui était resté silencieux sur le chemin du retour et probablement comme à son habitude, s'arrêta net. Il fit un bref signe de main pour signifier à sa subordonnée de faire de même.

Les yeux rivés sur un jeune Bandersnatch se trouvant au loin en train de dévorer son repas, Séphiroth parla.

« Bien ... Vous voyez ce monstre là-bas ? Tuez-le en un coup. On m'a dit que vous possédiez des capacités très prometteuses ... je voudrais voir ça, annonça Séphiroth d'une voix calme.

Je comprends mieux maintenant. Vous avez été envoyé ici pour me tester, n'est-ce pas ? Déclara Azahel. »

Séphiroth tourna légèrement la tête vers elle. _Elle était plus maligne qu'il ne le pensait, cette recrue._Sans un mot, il la regardait du coin de l'œil. Un air suffisant arborant toujours son visage. Séphiroth attendait une réponse de sa subordonnée.

D'un calme semblable à celui du guerrier aux cheveux d'argent, Azahel s'avança quelque peu devant lui. Elle lui tournait le dos, observant la créature engloutissant paisiblement son repas. Elle se retourna ensuite face à Séphiroth.

« Désolée mais je ne ferai pas une telle chose, répondit calmement Azahel. »

Séphiroth fronça les sourcils. _Pour la première fois, une personne osait contester ses ordres, et elle était inconsciente._

C'est un ordre soldat. Tues le, ordonna froidement Séphiroth.

Azahel regarda Séphiroth dans les yeux. Elle sourit, tout simplement.

« Cette créature en train d'avaler son repas n'est pas de taille à se défendre contre moi alors ... à quoi cela servirait-il ? Je suis une guerrière Général, pas une chasseuse. »

Séphiroth s'avança vers elle à pas menaçants.

« Bien, comme tu voudras, petite princesse ... annonça-t-il d'un ton détaché. »

Séphiroth tendit son bras gauche sur le côté pour lever son immense odashi au ciel. Une tension parcourait chacun des membres, chacun des muscles d'Azahel. Ses sens s'éveillèrent et se mirent en alerte. _Il allait attaquer. Il allait tuer. _

Dans un sifflement, le coup partit à une vitesse ahurissante. L'onde tranchante générée s'étendit sur plusieurs mètres : elle scinda littéralement en deux le monstre en deux sans qu'il ait le temps de s'en apercevoir. Une charpie mêlant sang et tripes gifla violemment sur le sol. Plusieurs arbres se trouvant en arrière de la créature furent tranchés ; quelques-uns s'écroulèrent et soulevèrent un nuage de poussière. Azahel ferma les yeux. Le cœur lourd, elle considérait ce massacre avec effroi.

Elle sentit un métal froid et tranchant se poser sur sa jugulaire.

« C'est alors moi que tu vas devoir affronter. Cela te convient-il, à présent ? Déclara Séphiroth. »

Azahel ouvrit quelque peu les yeux. Elle leva un regard froid vers Séphiroth. Il se tenait là, devant elle, ses lèvres légèrement incurvées dans un rictus hautain et sa Masamune menaçante pointée sur la gorge de la jeune femme. L'expression de Séphiroth reflétait un calme et une froide élégance, comme ces pierres précieuses qui ne peuvent ternir face à la violence des intempéries. _C'était maintenant. Elle devait survivre à ce duel, ou elle mourrait._

« A vos ordres. Répondit-elle d'une voix polaire. »

D'un geste brusque, Azahel leva son épée et frappa celle de Séphiroth. Cela lui permit de se dégager. Avait une rapidité phénoménale, il attaqua. Encore, encore, et encore. S'en suivirent des coups puissants d'une vélocité sans pareille, qu'Azahel contra ou évita avec peine. Séphiroth ne plaisantait pas.

« Quelle force … marmonna Azahel avec gravité ».

Les épées se percutèrent en une myriade d'étincelles, arrachant à chaque choc un cri à la jeune guerrière qui sentait son corps vibrer, secoué par la force des coups dont la puissance déferlait jusqu'à ses os. Elle n'eut aucune opportunité de riposte – si tant est qu'on puisse riposter face à un tel assaut. La Masamune mesurait près de trois mètres et tout manieur d'épée qui se respectait savait que, plus une lame était longue, plus cela laissait d'ouverture à l'ennemi pour attaquer. Mais encore fallait-il que Séphiroth laisse une telle chose possible. Malgré la longueur de sa lame, il maniait celle-ci avec une telle maîtrise et une telle vitesse qu'Azahel, trop préoccupé à bloquer ses propres ouvertures, ne put à aucun moment repérer une opportunité de contre-attaque. Seul Séphiroth gardait l'avantage d'une position offensive.

L'acier sonnait, hurlait, vibrait et Azahel sentait à chaque impact ses os frémir. Agressé par la Masamune de part en part, elle ne pouvait maintenant que défendre sa peau. Séphiroth ne lui laissait aucune chance de riposter. Sa lame tranchait, taillait, piquait, tournoyait encore et toujours plus vite, et chaque coup était habilement dosé pour laisser juste une chance à Azahel de se relever et contrer le suivant. Constatant l'endurance et l'habileté de sa cible, Séphiroth décida d'être encore plus brutal lors de ses offensives. Il portait des coups, encore et encore. Azahel peinait à résister, si bien qu'elle évita de justesse plusieurs coups qui l'entaillèrent, sans heureusement toucher de points vitaux.

D'une main, Séphiroth profita du fait qu'elle soit occupée à contrer un de ses coup pour lui envoyer un violent coup de poing dans les côtes. Le souffle coupé Azahel, recula de quelques mètres tandis que le goput de son propre sang emplissait sa bouche. Il prit légèrement appui et attaqua encore d'un revers de lame. Azahel bloqua l'épée de Séphiroth à quelques centimètres de son visage et résista de toutes ses forces pour ne pas céder. Elle fit un pas sur le côté et dût poser le genou à terre pour prendre appui. Les deux lames vibraient l'une contre l'autre, tels deux corps qui s'étreignent. Même à deux mains, elle avait toutes les peines du monde à résister à la puissance de Séphiroth, qui n'usait sans doute que d'un cinquième de ses capacités, au point qu'il pourrait la repousser d'une pichenette s'il lui en prenait la fantaisie. Elle ne possédait pas assez de force physique lui tenir tête en relevant sa Masamune.

« C'est fini, déclara simplement Séphiroth en accentuant la pression. »

La puissance du coup porté finit par briser la lame de la simple épée d'Azahel. La jeune femme à sa merci, Séphiroth ne manqua pas l'occasion : il leva son sabre et l'abattit sur son ennemie. L'acier siffla dans l'air. Sous le choc généré par l'attaque du Général, la terre trembla se brisa. Un cratère s'était formé devant lui. Un genou à terre et l'autre en appui, les poings serrés et les bras croisés devant elle, Azahel avait paré le coup. _Elle avait réussi. _Sans aucune matéria, elle avait généré un bouclier, un champ de force salvateur. Sa poitrine se gonflait et s'affaissait douloureusement au rythme d'une respiration saccadée tant ses poumons la brûlaient. Tremblante et éreintée par ce combat et son issue où elle avait place ses forces restantes, Azahel sentait que ses pensées s'embrumaient. La magie qu'elle avait utilisée bel et avait puisée dans le peu de réserves qu'il lui restait. Elle ferma les yeux. Après avoir repris ses esprits, elle leva un regard noir vers son bourreau.

En débit de son apparence stoïque, Séphiroth considéra quelques instants la jeune femme qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Il semblait hésiter sur le sort d'Azahel. De longues secondes. D'un geste vif et sans un mot, il retira son sabre pour la libérer de son emprise.

« Cela vous suffit-il, Général ? arriva à articuler Azahel en se relevant.

A présent, Séphiroth la considérait d'un air plus grave. Il acquiesça sans un mot, puis recula de quelques pas. Le bruit des hélices d'un hélicoptère se fit entendre au loin. La Shinra venait les chercher.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Guerre du Wutai – front **_

_Cinq ans plus tard._

Azahel souffle. D'un gracieux mouvement, elle se retourne. Les soldats wutaiens sont nombreux. La guerrière légendaire semble encerclée, mais son regard balaye le chaos ambiant, imperturbable.

Colonel ! S'écria un soldat.

_Derrière._ Dans un sifflement assourdissant, de lourds fers de haches barbelés s'abattent sur elle et sa troupe. Azahel acquiesce. D'une fierté féline, elle tourne sur elle-même pour leur faire face, le buste droit et les pieds bien ancrés sur le sol. D'un geste incroyablement vif, elle tend la main devant eux comme pour leur signifier de stopper leur attaque en plein élan. De la paume de sa main se crée un bouclier d'énergie éblouissant qui vint à s'opposer aux les flots de feu de l'acier. _In extrémis._ La terre tremble quelque peu.

Ses cheveux aux ondulations d'albâtre se détachent fouettent l'air et retombent sur ses épaules, dans son dos. D'envoutants d'iris azurins brûlant d'énergie Mako dans lesquelles tout mortel se perd. Dans la bataille, le colonel Azahel est reconnaissable de loin, de par sa chevelure plus lumineuse encore que l'écume des mers déchaînées.

Elle vient se poster aux côtés de ses guerriers, défendant férocement sa vie, et leur vie.

Tout à coup, un ennemi fonce sur elle avec ses pairs au milieu des rangs adverses. A ses côtés, Azatoth, son lieutenant, va s'en charger. En effet, il ne faut pas longtemps pour que le sang écarlate de ce dernier tâche le sol et la lame d'Azatoth. _Trop tard. _Tel un coup du destin, Azatoth, voit une hache lancée à pleine vitesse lui transpercer l'abdomen. Sa blessure l'oblige à se baisser à terre. Tout à coup un ennemi fonce sur lui avec ses pairs au milieu des rangs adverses. Il semble perdu. Azahel s'approche à pats de félin d'Azatoth, évitant qu'une hallebarde lui entaille fortement la cuisse.

Les hommes alentours ne prennent pas garde aux deux guerriers. Faisant preuve d'un calme étonnant, le Colonel se penche lentement au-dessus du visage de son lieutenant terrassé, et, à quelques centimètres de son torse béant, avance à nouveau sa main. Un _souffle de vie _… un spectre d'une lumière vert d'eau, translucide, s'échappe de celle-ci et vient de nouveau insuffler la vitalité dans ce corps meurtri. Son frère d'arme se relèverait de ses blessures.

Des soldats la saluent. Lors d'une bataille, Azahel constitue le pilier de ses troupes de guerre, mais en tant que soutient défensif. _Elle, on dit que telle la fumée s'échappant du champ de guerre, elle est intouchable par l'ennemi._

Le ciel se fait menaçant, et le tonnerre gronde. Azahel et sa troupe sont peu nombreux à présent. Azahel jette un regard furtif derrière elle. Le rempart de la Shinra tremble sous les coups des guerriers wutaiens. Mais elle sent que quelque chose ne va pas. Il faut les repousser, cela ne tiendra pas longtemps.

Quelques dizaines de membres du SOLDAT, commandés par le Général Séphiroth et ses seconds face aux hordes innombrables d'ennemis. Cependant, Azahel sait que les soldats première classe, véritable fer de lance Shinra, incarnent la volonté même de la guerre. Une force immuable. Ils ne peuvent que vaincre. Certains guerriers périssent, entraînés au sol, leur uniforme s'imbibe de leur propre sang. Leurs iris se teintent de ténèbres et leur peau perd de son éclat.

A la vue de ses innombrables morts, Azahel sentit ses esprits s'émousser. Sans jambes flanchèrent quelque peu. Sa vue fut troublée par quelques points noirs. Elle prit une grande inspiration et rassembla ses esprits. Qu'importe ! Furies enragées, les SOLDATS restant fauchent des rangs entiers dans la bataille. Pour eux.

Les ennemis s'agglutinent toujours plus nombreux autour d'Azahel. Ses rivaux se voient violemment repoussés. La guerrière repousse assaut sur assaut pour défendre ses frères d'armes dont les fléaux brisent les mâchoires et broient les membres. Certains soldats prennent du recul, et foudroient de balles plusieurs adversaires d'un coup.

Nombreux des guerriers wutaiens se font plus vivaces et virulents. L'armée Shinra est sur le point de céder. Les SOLDATS à périr, exténués mais déterminés. Le carnage continue.

Soudain, un souffle se fait sentir. Azahel dirige rapidement son regard vers l'horizon. Plus loin vers la plaine, Séphiroth, le général, héros légendaire aux cheveux d'argent, commence à déchaîner son courroux. De sa Masamune et ses coups tranchants, il ouvre un large chemin au milieu de ses ennemis. Dans ses mains, sa Masamune effectue d'amples moulinets. D'un calme exemplaire, il frappe et frappe encore. Plusieurs wutaiens tombent au sol, le crâne fendu. Plus à l'Est, le feu terrible de son lieutenant Genesis se déferle de toutes parts. A eux seuls, ils déciment des dizaines et des dizaines d'ennemis. Des dizaines de têtes chutent à chaque seconde, séparées du tronc par d'habiles bottes et coups.

Azahel et Séphiroth lui-même se battaient perpétuellement en première ligne. Leur présence seule garantissait que ses hommes ne déserteraient pas. Leur aura d'invincibilité leur donnait la confiance nécessaire pour continuer à combattre.

Nombre d'adversaires retournent à la poussière alors que l'armée SOLDAT est galvanisée. Elle reprend de l'ascendant et part une nouvelle fois à l'attaque. Personne n'ose s'interposer à la Shinra et son redoutable bras armé, le SOLDAT.

Les soldats 1ère classe en sont le reflet. Impitoyables, forts, beaux et sombres.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Guerre du Wutai – campement du SOLDAT **_

Séphiroth observait l'horizon.

La guerre du Wutai. Un conflit aux origines floues. Déclaré par la Shinra qui désiraient étendre encore son influence tentaculaire sur le monde.

Elle opposait ses armées, composée du SOLDAT et de la milice, aux troupes de la région du Wutai. Cette région ayant des croyances et principes archaïques s'opposait depuis des années à la Shinra et à la construction de réacteur à énergie Mako sur son territoire qui viendrait à supplanter les dernières énergies charbon existantes. L'entêtement des habitants du Wutai encourageait une guerre qui s'éternisait depuis trop longtemps aux yeux du Président, lassé de ces hostilités néfastes pour l'image de la compagnie.

En vérité, c'était un véritable enfer sur terre, un mouroir ou venait s'échouer les espoirs et les rêves de jeunes gens en quête de gloire. Les combats entraînaient des morts innombrables sans cesse remplacés par de nouveaux arrivants. Tout ceci durait depuis plus de dix ans entrecoupés de trêves et d'accords fallacieux. Et pourtant on n'en voyait toujours pas la fin.

Séphiroth, il ne les comptait plus ces vies qu'il avait fauchées depuis qu'il était en âge de tenir un sabre. Sa vie entière était tâchée de sang.

_« Si on tue un homme, on est un assassin. Si on tue des millions d'hommes, on est un conquérant. Si on les tue tous, on est un héros ... c'est ce qu'ils pensent » _C'était ce à quoi songeait le Général Séphiroth, le grand héros du SOLDAT, juché au sommet d'une colline avoisinante pour observer le champ de bataille.

Avec un soupir le héros du SOLDAT fit demi-tour et redescendit en direction du campement. Les wutaiens se cachaient plus loin, dans les montagnes. Là où il ne pouvait pas les atteindre sans sacrifier un nombre bien trop important de ses hommes pour une victoire négligeable.

Il se fit attaquer par deux fauves. C'était l'autre plaie de cette guerre. Les monstres attiré par la concentration d'homme et l'odeur du sang ne leur laissait presque pas de répit. Il s'en débarrassa cependant aisément. _Pour l'instant, cela n'avait pas attiré autre chose. _Il n'existait personne au monde capable de lui donner du fil à retordre au cours d'un combat singulier. A part Azahel peut être, les deux seules personnes se trouvaient actuellement loin d'ici et ne ferait jamais une chose aussi stupide que l'attaquer sur un champ de bataille. Quoiqu'avec Génésis il ne pouvait jamais savoir.

Il passa la barrière du camp sans un regard pour les hommes pendus à l'entrée. On les avait attrapés en train de violer des wutaiennes après la prise de leur village. L'affaire avait été portée à son jugement et il les avait fait condamner sans sommations. Des hommes ayant de pareil comportement étaient plus proches de la bête que de l'être civilisé. Il n'en voulait pas sous son commandement. Malheureusement ils étaient trop nombreux ceux qui se laissaient aller à de telles exactions pour qu'il puisse les punir tous.

Il pénétra dans l'espace des tentes proprement dit. Partout des SOLDATS et des miliciens erraient avec lassitude. Ils le saluèrent, la plupart avec déférence et d'autres avec une lueur craintive dans les yeux, tous avec empressement. Il en avait pris l'habitude. Son statut à part de Général et de héros faisait de lui un homme au-dessus de la moyenne, que l'on craignait et respectait, mais toujours de loin.

Assis sur son bureau, il hésita à prendre du repos car son sommeil était souvent agité de cauchemars. Séphiroth avait posé sa Masamune à ses côtés et attendait, des mèches argentées tombant sur son visage.

Azahel observait l'horizon.

Le Wutai. Cette région et ses habitants avaient été déclarée « primitifs » par les grands pontes de ce monde, les dirigeants de la compagnie Shinra Electric Power compagnie.

Le peuple wutaien luttait pour la survie de son mode de vie en s'opposant depuis des années à la Shinra et la construction de réacteurs Mako sur son territoire. En réalité il s'agissait d'une guerre d'économie, car si la Shinra s'implantait au Wutai cela viendrait à supplanter l'économie existante aux énergies charbon et donc le gagne pain de ses habitants.

Il fallait reconnaitre que les guerriers du Wutai étaient fiers. Ils avaient longtemps combattu la Shinra et ils la combattraient jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucun homme encore debout. C'est pourquoi, malgré l'idéologie du conflit qui les animait, avec cette volonté de fer ils faisaient surement la fierté de leurs ancêtres.

Tant d'hommes périssaient pour cette guerre d'économie. Le spectacle de la guerre était atroce. Des centaines de morts. Les corps plus ou moins mutilés s'entassaient dans un charivari de bras et de jambes sur l'herbe teintée de rouge. Les combats avaient cessés mais aucun des deux camps n'était allé rechercher ses morts au milieu du charnier. Ils faisaient le bonheur des animaux sauvages venus se repêtre des cadavres.

Le risque de se faire attaquer était trop grand et les soldats épuisés n'éprouvaient plus le courage ni l'envie de se battre aujourd'hui. Le lendemain, il faudrait recommencer à nouveau. Oublier le compagnon tombé la veille et charger au son de la trompette qui prenait des allures funèbres.

C'était ce à quoi pensait Azahel, scrutant l'horizon depuis sa tente, puis portant furtivement son regard sur son compagnon d'armes aperçu au loin. L'unité médicale de cette dernière s'était ralliée à celle du Général il y a deux jours.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Guerre du Wutai – campement du SOLDAT **_

Face au point d'eau extérieur des sanitaires du campement, Séphiroth essuyait les traces de sang sur son visage. L'ouïe fine du Général lui permis de percevoir derrière lui des bruis de pas. La personne qui tendait furtivement de passer dans son dos était très discrète, mais pas assez cependant. Il la localisa en lançant un coup d'œil au dessus de son épaulette de métal.

Avec une certaine surprise, Azahel lui adressa un bref signe de la tête tout en se dirigeant vers un point d'eau voisin.

« Général. S'exclama la voix posée et claire de la jeune femme. »

Elle aussi avait très probablement eu l'idée de se rendre ici afin de se rendre d'avantage présentable.

Ses mains étaient salies par le sang et ses cheveux longs, encerclaient doux visage, quelque peu emmêlés. Sans un mot, elle ouvrit le robinet d'un geste sec. Elle plaça ses poignets fins sur le jet d'eau froide et les frictionna doucement pour en enlever les salissures. Séphiroth observait discrètement ses faits et gestes. Le regard ne suivant pas réellement les mouvements de ses mains mais fixant un point invisible, Azahel semblait songeuse. Les sens aiguisés de Séphiroth lui permettaient de percevoir la respiration légèrement plus rapide de la jeune femme.

Petit à petit, Azahel apprivoisait l'aura intimidante du Général. Elle se sentait moins tendue en sa présence, disons … car elle pouvait non plus s'avouer qu'elle s'y trouvait à son aise. Ce moment censé rester banal lui paraissait pour le moins gênant, et indéfiniment long. Plus ce silence s'éternisait, plus elle se sentait troublée. Elle se risqua à jeter quelques coups d'œil furtifs à son Général, puis inspira.

« Général, vous … commença Azahel.

... Tu as des informations à me communiquer ? Des ordres de Lazard ? Finit par demander le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés. »

Semblait t'il que Séphiroth était toujours aussi expéditif dans ses paroles. D'ordinaire les gens évitaient de le déranger. De deux grands yeux azurins, Azahel le regarda avec une légère surprise et fronça quelque peu les sourcils.

« Oui, j'en ai, répondit-t-elle. »

Tandis qu'il lui tournait le dos, la jeune femme se permis de marquer un temps d'arrêt pour considérer Séphiroth. Le voir ainsi était plutôt inhabituel, songeur, le regard de jade fixant la glace sans vraiment la regarder.

Séphiroth finit par se retourner calmement vers sa subordonnée et poser sur elle un regard perçant. Il fronça les sourcils et la regarda avec un certain étonnement. Azahel soupira en silence, la contrariété fermant un peu plus ses traits.

« Le professeur Mangold m'a remis les dossiers concernant la nouvelle classe de SOLDAT qui arrive de Midgard. Les jeunes recrues devraient arriver demain matin, à la première heure, annonça t'elle poliment.

Bien. Si tout se passe bien, nous leur donnerons notre cours demain, lui répondit-il. »

A en témoigner son visage angélique ayant perdu de son sourire habituel, Azahel semblait hésiter, méditer sur ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire à nouveau au Général. Un ange passa. Séphiroth, qui la regardait toujours de ses yeux perçants, tourna quelque peu la tête et l'encouragea à poursuivre.

« Bien ? Finit par demander Séphiroth.

Pardonnez-moi, Général, mais j'ai commencé à étudier ces dossiers. (Les lèvres de Séphiroth s'incurvèrent en un léger sourire) Certains possèdent de bons potentiels en tactique, mais ils manquent encore d'entrainement, avoua-t-elle avec sérieux.

Je ne pourrais jamais te reprocher ton assiduité Azahel. Nous nous pencherons sur le reste des rapports ce soir, répondit Séphiroth sur un ton calme qui s'avérait presque satisfait. »

« Bien, merci. A bientôt, Général, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire cordial. »

Alors que la jeune femme tournait lentement les talons, Séphiroth s'aperçut que leur dernière bataille lui avait coûté une ample entaille à la cuisse. Lui le guerrier dont la chair n'était jamais abimée par les combats pensa que cela devait probablement être assez douloureux pour Azahel aussi il se demanda comment pouvait telle demeurer aussi sereine.

« Azahel ... lui rappela Séphiroth.

Oui, Général ? Fit la jeune femme en tournant légèrement la tête.

A ce que je vois, tu es sérieusement blessée. Regagnes ton unité médicale afin de prendre une potion ou tâches de t'accorder un peu de repos. Tu en as besoin, lui répondit-t-il calmement.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, je … répondis Azahel.

Je ne m'inquiète pas. Tu restes sous mes ordres. (Le visage d'Azahel s'offusqua). Mes soldats doivent être aptes au combat à tout moment. De part tes aptitudes à la magie et tes talents de guérison, tu constitues le principal soutien de nos troupes, Azahel, continua Séphiroth sur un ton plus grave. »

Séphiroth l'observa silencieusement, le visage impassible, les sourcils à peine froncés. Il conclut que cette femme était la plus têtue qu'il ait jamais connue.

« A l'avenir, tâches de respecter les ordres qui te sont donnés. Que cela tienne à moi ou non, tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi bien à chaque fois, déclara simplement Séphiroth. »

Les prunelles azurées d'Azahel s'agrandirent. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Elle ne put apercevoir une once d'émotion sur le visage du Général.

(Azahel lui tourna le dos pour de bon, songea, puis soupira discrètement) Ce sera fait, mon Général, lui répondit-t-elle en inclinant respectueusement la tête. »

Pourquoi avait-t-elle eu cette idée ? Séphiroth était un homme particulièrement froid qui ne perdait pas de temps à discuter des quelconques émotions qui pouvait l'animer. Il semblait préférer s'en tenir aux faits concerts, comme venait de lui confirmer la situation. Pourquoi avait t'elle voulu connaître la raison de ses songes alors ?

Séphiroth la regarda disparaître au coin d'une tente, non sans un certain étonnement vis-à-vis de sa récente blessure. Mais le Général avait autre chose à penser.


End file.
